General Zod
General Zod is a villain from DC Comics and one of archenemies of Superman, alongside Lex Luthor and Brainiac. He previous fought against Vegeta from the Dragon Ball series in DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * General Zod vs Count Nefaria * General Zod vs. Frieza * General Zod vs Loki * General Zod VS Thanos (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs General Zod (Completed) 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Controller X * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Hyperion * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Megatron (Transformers) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Zod is a former Kryptonian military general and an enemy to Superman. Exiled to the Phantom Zone by his people for treason, he survived the destruction of Krypton and swore revenge against the son of Jor-El. Death Battle Info (Fanon) As a Kryptonian, exposure to the rays of Earth's yellow gives him many of the same powers as Superman. But compared to Superman, having unyielding resolve and a brutal pragmatist in the face of danger, Zod was in peak condition as he trained in the fighting arts since early childhood. He is a experienced tactician, able to coordinate battle strategies superior to human military forces. Abilities * Shares nearly all the powers of Superman from the yellow sun (or even blue sun radiation), though willing to show no restraint * Has access to kryptonian technology; some of which he created or perfected. * Can summon Phantom Zone demons. * Can stun enemies by trapping them in the Phantom Zone temporarily (Injustice canon only). Kryptonite effects *Green - Decreases his powers, can cause pain and slowly kills him *Red - Changes him into strange or unpredictable ways *Pink - Opposite gender behaviours (Homosexual) *Gold - Decrease his powers permanently *Black - Can split Kryptonians into two separate beings, made up of that person's good side and his or her evil side Feats * He was able to control his powers within moments of being exposed to Earth's sunlight. * Has survived the perils of the Phantom Zone for decades; including Kryptonian monsters and demons. ** In some depictions; Zod conquered the Phantom Zone and ruled over the other prisoners. * Powerful enough to tunnel through the moon with ease. * Rebirth He is more powerful than Superman due to having 2 yellow suns on his new home planet. Flaws * Overestimates his own powers. * His obsession in Krypton's old militaristic ways is a major flaw in his character. This led to his imprisonment for a failed coup against Krypton's leaders. * Kryptonite and Red sun radiation. Failures * Rebirth Zod was harmed and lost to Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) on his home planet with 2 yellow sun (though he must've been not taking the fight very seriously to get info from a guardian Ganthet for his plannings to manipulate). Gallery General Zod from Superman II.png|General Zod from Superman II (1980) Zod.png|General Zod in Injusitce Gods Among Us Zod_MOS.jpg|Zod in the DC Extender Universe film Man of Steel Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Criminals Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Injustice characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Combatants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Tragic Villains Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members